masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Missions
(ME2)}} Missions are quests which advance the main storyline in Mass Effect. The list contains all of the missions available within the game, and indicates how their names will change as the story progresses. Click on the links below for detailed walkthroughs. Note: Most mission names below are linked to the relevant section of the walkthrough rather than their own pages. Because of the intertwined nature of most missions, the link may not lead to a section specifically about the mission name but you will certainly find relevant information. For an alphabetical list of missions see Category:Missions; for locations see Category:Mission Locations. Mass Effect Missions are listed mostly in the order they are received although some of the name updates happen after you receive another mission. * Prologue: On the Normandy : → Prologue: Find the Beacon * Citadel: Expose Saren * Citadel: Garrus * Citadel: Shadow Broker : → Citadel: Wrex * Feros: Geth Attack : → Feros: The Thorian :: → Feros: Colony Saved * Noveria: Geth Interest : → Noveria: Matriarch Benezia :: → Noveria: Death of a Matriarch * Noveria: Leave Port Hanshan * Noveria: Lorik Qui'in * Noveria: Peak 15 * Noveria: Reactor Repair * Noveria: Reconnect Landlines * Noveria: Contamination * Noveria: Rift Station * Noveria: Quarantine * Noveria: The Hot Labs * Find Liara T'Soni * Virmire : → Virmire: Saren's Plan :: → Virmire: Assault * Ilos: Find the Conduit * Race Against Time : → Race Against Time: Sovereign :: → Race Against Time: Conduit ::: → Race Against Time: Final Battle Mass Effect 2 Plot missions These are the missions corresponding to the main story line, in time order (considering the earliest time you can acquire them). To clarify the time line, the main "Stop the Collectors" mission has been divided into its different sub-parts, as they appear when developping it in the Journal. * Prologue: Save Joker : → Prologue: Awakening * Freedom's Progress * Stop the Collectors: Assemble a team (1) * Citadel: The Council * Citadel: Captain Bailey * Omega: Aria T'Loak * Tuchanka: Urdnot Wrex * Stop the Collectors: Go to Horizon * Horizon (mission) * Stop the Collectors: Assemble a team (2) * Stop the Collectors: Investigate Collector Ship * Investigate Collector Ship * Stop the Collectors: Acquire Reaper IFF * Reaper IFF * Stop the Collectors: Await IFF Installation * Stop the Collectors: Use Omega-4 Relay : → Stop the Collectors: Defeat the Collectors :: → Collector Base: Infiltration ::: → Collector Base: The Long Walk Dossier missions The Illusive Man provides Commander Shepard with several leads on potential teammates. * Dossier: Archangel * Dossier: Tali * Dossier: The Assassin * Dossier: The Convict * Dossier: The Justicar * Dossier: The Professor * Dossier: The Veteran * Dossier: The Warlord Loyalty missions Loyalty missions may be skipped. This will not hinder the progression of the main story line. However, you should be aware that doing this could seriously impact the performance of your team and alter the final outcome. *Garrus: Eye for an Eye *Grunt: Rite of Passage *Jack: Subject Zero *Jacob: The Gift of Greatness *Legion: A House Divided *Miranda: The Prodigal *Mordin: Old Blood *Morinth (loyalty automatically granted when acquired) *Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi *Tali: Treason *Thane: Sins of the Father *Zaeed: The Price of Revenge Category:Gameplay